Demigod Offspring
by readingismagic
Summary: Twenty years after the civil war between Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter, Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase's sixteen-year-old daughter, Cassandra, is called upon to embark on a quest that could change the world. To save lives, she is forced to make hard choices and sacrifices, but through her trials she recognizes the value of family and friends in her life...and finds love. 3 ;p
1. Chapter 1 - Cassandra

Demigod Offspring Chapter 1

* * *

CASSANDRA

* * *

The dreams were back. The monsters haunted me night after night. I ran into my parent's room and nearly tripped over my dad's sword, leaning up against the wall.

"Stupid sword." I muttered. As I snuggled in beside my sleeping parents, I felt safe and protected.

"You're getting too old for this, Cassandra." My mom groggily said.

"I had a bad dream again." I said, feeling childish. She simply nodded and wrapped her arms around me. The next morning I heard my parents arguing in the kitchen.

"She's too young, Percy!"

"I know, but what about Rachel? Even our offerings to Apollo haven't yielded any news. Annabeth, she's having the dreams. You know we try to change fate." I heard my mother start to cry and felt my anger bubbling up inside my chest. I hate it when they argue about me. For the past few years, they'd talked about prophecies and visions and weird stuff like that behind my back. I stormed into the room and demanded they tell me what was going on. My mom wiped her eyes and looked to my dad.

"She's sixteen, Annabeth. She deserves to know." He said, his hands spread wide. Mom sighed as she sat down, motioning for me to sit beside her. Her expression was grim, and suddenly I wasn't so glad I'd asked. I sat close to her feet, just like I used to do when she would tell me Roman and Greek myths and stories about her and dad's adventures before they were married. But I had a sneaking suspicion this story would be… different.

Do you remember the stories about the oracle of Delphi?" she began.

"Yeah," I said.

"What does that have to do with me?" Mom didn't answer, but continued the story.

"When the gods needed to send a message to mortals, a prophecy was received by Apollo's oracle, whose temple was located in Delphi. Once the oracle died, another girl replaced her, and so on. Today, the oracle's name is Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Your father and I knew her when we went to Camp Half-Blood." That name brought a smile to my face. Demigods and children of demigods, like me, go to Camp Half-Blood to train during the summer from the time they were eight until they were ready to go to college. Then they went to Camp Jupiter to attend school and start a family. Because I was thirteen, I still went to Camp Half-Blood, but I was home for break. We lived in New Rome at Camp Jupiter, and I loved it. But it wasn't always that way. When my parents were my age, Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter didn't even know the other existed. When they finally collided, there was a civil war, but they eventually came to terms with their differences. Now demigods could travel between camps without difficulty; in fact, it was what most kids did. My mom continued her story.

"There was only one oracle per generation. The oracle normally resides at Camp Half-Blood, but right now, Rachel lives at Mount Olympus because she has been very sick lately. The sickness started about 5 years ago, but it's a disease no one has ever seen before." So that's why I had never seen her at camp. "Even Apollo himself can't cure her, and we fear she may not live much longer. The gods have all been searching for a cure for some time now, but with no luck. Your father and I have a theory, though. At the last Council we had with the gods, Athena pulled me aside and reminded me of something from the old stories. As Odysseus, one of her favorite heroes, was on his way home, his crew was lured into Circe's house. Circe was a sorceress, luring men into her halls and then turning them into the swine they were, quite literally. When the sole survivor of Odysseus' men ran back to tell him the bad news, he set out at once to rescue them. On the way he was stopped by Hermes, bearing a special herb that could cure any disease. It was called moly, and could only be harvested by the truly good of heart. It protected Odysseus, and he escaped with his men, without being turned into a pig. We think this plant might still exist, although it would be very hard to find." Her story intrigued me, like all Greek mythology did.

"But what does this have to do with me?" I asked, getting impatient. Mom sighed – again. My dad took up the story as he sat next to us, wrapping his arms protectively around his family.

"The last prophecy Rachel gave before she got sick was very disturbing to the demigod community."

"What was it?" I asked. Dad answered, with a pained look on his face,

"Plague shall strike, indebted need,

One shall search for the salvation cure,

Child of sea and craft, allies shall graft.

Offspring of half-bloods family feuds cause floods.

In the world without pain, the cursed herb she shall reap

Never her soul, her dignity keep."

No one said a word for a couple minutes. I finally asked,

"Child of sea and craft? Wouldn't that be a child of Poseidon and Athena?" I let out a little laugh. "Given their history, that could never happen!" Poseidon and Athena have fought for forever, always arguing about one thing or another because of a fight they had during ancient times. They were both competing for the patronage of Athens, and each gave a gift to the citizens to try to win their favor. Poseidon made a well spring up to provide water for the people, but it was all water from the ocean so no one could drink it. Athena made a tree grow to protect the borders of the city. Athena won the patronage, and since then the two immortals have carried a grudge.

"No, honey, there wouldn't be a child of Athena and Poseidon." My mom said.

"Use those brains you inherited from your mom, Cass." My dad said with a smile. As I thought harder about it, the truth dawned on me. Me, I thought. The only girl with both Poseidon and Athena's blood running through her veins.

"No! It can't be!" I shouted. "Please tell me I'm wrong," I pleaded. My parents just shook their heads with sad looks on their faces. I started to pace. "I'm just a normal girl!" Well, as normal as you could be with Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase as your parents. "I go to summer camp like the other kids, I fight, I have friends, I…" My voice trailed off as I heard the sound of the alarm bell that signaled the Pomeranian Line had been breached blare through New Rome. My father immediately grabbed his sword. He kissed my mother and I.

"I'll be back soon, I promise." He said as he tousled my long, blonde hair and sprinted out the door.

"Mom, how could something have gotten past Terminus?" I asked, worried.

"Dad will be fine." she said, but she didn't sound so certain.

"Mom." I insisted. She sat down and started massaging her head.

"Ever since Rachel got sick, the gods have been so busy trying to find a cure they haven't been on top of keeping the monsters away." The _Pax_ Pact was made between the gods and their children after the civil war between the Greek and Roman camps. The gods agreed to help keep monsters away from New Rome so demigods could raise families in return for soldiers' service in the Divine Army. Armed with Celestial Bronze and Imperial Gold, our legions were almost undefeatable.

"Stupid Terminus." I cursed under my breath.

"Hon," my mom said. "You know Terminus is getting old, he's not the… statue… he used to be."

"Mom, he's protected the Pomeranian Line for thousands of years, I think he can take a couple monsters!" I objected. She gave me one of those 'just drop it' looks. "Well, I just hope Dad's okay." I said, changing the subject.

"Oh, I think he can take care of himself." she said with a smile, probably remembering her past adventures with her husband. My mom and I tried not to worry about dad or think about the prophecy. That night, I had my worst nightmare yet. That was one thing I didn't like that I inherited from my parents. I should ask Uncle Leo to invent some anti-dream pajamas or something. Surprisingly, all I could remember was this really creepy voice that kept repeating, "You'll never succeed, the seer will die!" over and over again. And yet the voice seemed girly, like a boy who hadn't been through puberty yet. Dad was snoring on the couch when I walked into the family room the next morning. The battle must have gone okay.


	2. Chapter 2 - Cassandra

HERE IS CHAPTER TWO. PLEASE REVIEW!

Demigod Offspring Ch. 2

* * *

CASSANDRA

* * *

The morning after my somewhat disturbing dream, I awoke to the smell of my favorite breakfast: blue eggs with ham and green peppers. I don't know why they are always blue, that's just how my dad always makes them. I think Grandma must have made them for him when he was a kid, because she makes it for me too. I sat down at the table with my parents.

"Good morning, Cass." My dad said. The only person who ever called me by my full name was my grandmother, my Uncle Leo (who isn't actually my uncle, I just call him that. He's my parents' friend.), and my mom. I ignored him. I am _so_ not a morning person. I'm a night owl, which is ironic, considering my mom's mother is Athena. One of my favorite things to do is stay up late and read. I get that from my mom. Most demigods don't read much, because of their dyslexia.

"So what was last night all about?" I asked.

"Oh, it was just a drakon." Dad said.

"JUST a drakon?! I've only heard about them in myths! Man, why couldn't I have come?" I said with a pouty face.

"Cassandra Bianca Jackson! You know it's too dangerous!" My mom said. "No minors are allowed to be on border patrol!"

"I'm not a little kid anymore, Mom! I could've handled it!" I argued. "You and dad did worse stuff when _you_ were my age." I said under my breath. My mom opened her mouth again, but my dad silenced both of us.

"Ladies, ladies, you're both smart. Break it up. Cass, we need to talk." He said. "Break ends tomorrow, so you'll be going back to camp." He handed me a blue sealed envelope. "Give this to Chiron when you get there. He'll help you figure out the prophecy and issue your quest…"

"Wait, what? A _quest_? But those are only for the older campers! I'm not ready!" I nearly yelled.

"Cass," my dad said gently, "You are ready. And you won't be alone. You'll get to choose some of your friends to go with you. We've practiced your sword fighting, and your mom has taught you all you need to know about monsters. We believe in you, Cass. You can do it." I took a deep breath. I'd been waiting for my own quest my whole life. For kids who went to Camp Half-Blood, it was kind of like a rite of passage. But now I wasn't so sure I wanted to go on a quest now. For the first time in my life, I felt afraid and alone. I'd always had my parents to protect me and comfort me, this time, they couldn't.

"Ok." I said. My parents gave me a sandwich hug.

"We also have a very important question to ask you." My mom said. "We know it's not the best time for this, but we need to know if you approve."

"How would you feel about a new sibling?" Dad said with the wide smile of a proud parent. I immediately jumped up and hugged my parents.

"Oh my gosh! I would love a little brother! I've wanted a sibling for FOREVER!" I yelled.

"Good!" Mom said with a smile. "I hoped you'd like the idea. I'm glad you did too, because babies aren't something you can return to the store! And we can't guarantee it will be a little _brother_, but..."

"I don't care whether it's a boy or a girl! I'll be happy with either." I said.

"We know you will, Cass." Dad said. "But let's go on a walk, just you and me. I'll miss having you around the house when you leave for camp."

"Ok, let me just get my shoes." As I left to put on some socks, I saw my mom place her hand on my dad's with a smile of pure happiness as he placed his hand on her belly. 'I'm going to have to get used to that.' I thought. Well, I would complete this quest. For my little brother. Or sister, I guess.

As we walked to the little bakery we both loved, my dad and I talked about some of his quests when he was my age. After we got home, I felt better. That night we went out to eat to celebrate the good news. I would definitely miss my parents while I was at camp, but I couldn't wait to see my friends at camp again. My little group of friends always had fun together. Usually, you got to choose two campers to take with you on your quest. It would be hard to decide, but I already had some choices in mind.

As I lay in bed that night, I got butterflies in my stomach. 'It'll be fine,' I told myself. 'Just go to bed so you won't be tired when you go see Chiron.' I drifted to sleep, and for once the nightmares didn't haunt me. It was as if now that I knew about the prophecy, the monsters were kept at bay. Instead I dreamed about a bouncing baby boy, a ray of sunshine. I woke up with a smile on my face, that is, until I remembered what day it was.

PLEASE REVIEW AND LEAVE COMMENTS! I'M NEW TO WRITING FAN-FICTION AND I NEED ALL THE HELP I CAN GET! THANKS!


	3. Chapter 3 - Cassandra

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVEIW!

* * *

Demigod Offspring Chapter 3

* * *

CASSANDRA

* * *

I stood with my duffel bag in my arms, waiting for the Camp Half-Blood bus to pick me up. The letter my dad gave me was making my luggage ten times heavier. Despite the looming quest I would have to face sooner or later, I couldn't wait to get back to my friends. There was Swathi, CC and Maddy from the Athena cabin, Nimisha and Tiffany from the Hades cabin, Nicole from Apollo, Grace from Hermes, Nikita from Dionysus, Zaafira from Aphrodite, and Kim from Ares, along with dozens of other friends I had made over the years I'd attended Camp Half-Blood.

But most of all I missed Tamani, Summer, and Hale Grace and Marie, Samantha, Tanner, Eve, and Jack Zhang. We hung out all the time, because our parents were really close friends. I called Piper and Hazel my aunts and Frank, Jason, and Leo my uncles, even though we weren't really related. They and my parents all went on several quests together before we were born.

One of our favorite things to do was go to Uncle Leo's house to hang out. He's a son of Hephaestus, so he is really good at building cool gizmos and gadgets. Uncle Leo is definitely not your average guy. He doesn't drive a car, he drives a dragon. And, his dragon has a name. It's Festus. Uncle Leo's _favorite_ thing to do is tell the "extraordinary life story of Festus". I must've heard it a million times, so every time he retells it, we kids can imitate every sound and hand-motion he makes with absolute precision. He also has a pet, but not some normal, run-of-the-mill Cocker Spaniel. No, he has to have a cyborg puppy named Al. I like Al a lot. Whenever I visit, he jumps up on me and covers me in cyborg doggy kisses. Which are not the most comfortable thing to endure, but hey, he's cute. Uncle Leo also flirts with every woman he meets. He never married, and I don't think he ever will. He enjoys the attention.

I heard the familiar tune of "It's A Small World After All" growing louder in the distance. I don't know why Argus insists on playing it every single time he picks up campers, but he does. I think he does it to annoy us. I looked back to wave at my mom through the kitchen window and hopped on the bus to sounds of "The Gorgons on the Bus" and "Five Little Hell-Hounds Jumping on the Bed". Yeah, that's how Camp Half-Blood has fun. I sat next to Tamani, Hale, and Marie and was greeted by not-so-secret handshakes and inquiries about what I did on my break. The bus ride was only an hour, and we passed the time by talking.

When we arrived at camp, the usual welcome dinner and bonfire were waiting for us. I got spaghetti and rainbow sherbet ice cream. Chiron gave his big "Back-to Camp" speech and introduced some new counselors and activities available this year. Now they were offering scuba diving, rock climbing, face painting, and gardening along with the usual stuff. After the opening social, I approached Chiron. I began to ask him if I could talk to him for a minute, but he must've seen the blue envelope sticking out of my pocket.

"Meet me at the Big House after you're all settled in." He said with a grim look on his face.

After I put all my stuff in my cabin, I started down the path. Chiron was waiting for me in his office at the Big House.

"Have a seat, Cassandra." He said. I handed him the blue envelope. He studied it for a few minutes, then turned to look at me. "Have your parents explained what this letter is about to you?" He asked.

"Well, they told me about the prophecy and stuff, but not what's in the letter." I replied.

"Good, good." He waved his hand distractedly. "The prophecy, quest, hmm, yes..." he muttered. "We will issue you a quest at the campfire tomorrow night." He said to me.

"My dad said you would help me figure out what the prophecy means?" I said, hoping to get more background information on what exactly I needed to do.

"Ah, yes. 'Plague shall strike', that obviously is referring to Rachel's illness, 'salvation cure' you'll find a cure, perhaps that _moly_ your mother was ranting about. 'Child of sea and craft', that's you. It also mentions 'a world without pain', that's probably where you should start looking." He mused.

"'A world without pain'?" I asked. "Where could that be?"

"Well, child, you'll just have to make a visit to the library, won't you?" he said. At least this quest wouldn't be _totally_ unenjoyable. I love libraries. "But his quest will not be without danger." Chiron warned. "Prophecies always have a little twist. The fourth line could be a warning. The last line… hmm… we'll worry about that later. It's best not to try to unravel fate. Now go get some sleep, you have a big day tomorrow." Nothing like a visit with Chiron to help you sleep well.

It took me hours to fall asleep, and I couldn't figure out why Chiron seemed so distracted. When I woke up the following morning, I felt like I'd gotten almost no rest. Just perfect. At breakfast, I must have seemed really distant because of my lack of sleep. I didn't even feel like eating. I slept-walked through the day's activities. I'm not even sure which ones I did.

"What's up?" Tamani said as he and Samantha sat next to me during dinner. He was about a year older than me, but is one of my best friends, although I got teased about hanging out with him so much. He was really good with a sword and whenever we were both at camp, we would practice at the arena every chance we got. I would definitely want him with me on my quest. Samantha would be nice to have, too. She's really talented at archery, just like her dad.

"Nothing. Well, something, but you'll find out tonight." I said. He just nodded and went back to eating. That's what I liked about him. Tamani didn't talk much, but he was a good listener and always understood me. Everyone at camp thought we would make a "good couple" for some reason, but I didn't like him – at least not in _that_ way. I used to when I we were little, because I've known him since we were babies. But, we were just friends. At least for now.

"Hey, Cass! Why the long face?" Marie said as she and her twin brother Tanner walked up.

"It's nothing." I said. The twins were really nice, but sometimes they were a little bit nosy. After chatting for a while, it was time for the campfire. The fire changed in color and height depending on the mood of the campers. Tonight it was fifty feet tall and bright orange. Everyone was excited to be back at camp. After a few songs, Chiron stood up.

"I have an announcement to make!" he said, getting the attention of everyone. The fire shrunk a couple feet. "Even though it is still early in your time at Camp Half-Blood, I feel the need to issue a quest."

'Here we go,' I thought. Everyone started whispering and looked confused.

"Cassandra Jackson!" He boomed, and everyone fell silent. "You must journey to the world without pain, and recover the antidote to save the oracle!" everyone was shocked. All eyes turned to me, and I felt my cheeks grow red. "You may choose two companions to accompany you on your quest. Who will you choose?"

"Tamani Grace and Samantha Zhang." I almost whispered. "Um, if they want to." I said a little louder. Tamani and Samantha moved to stand beside me.

"Of course we'll come!" Samantha said with a smile. Tamani nodded in agreement. I hugged both of them, and felt a weight lift off my shoulders. Camp erupted with applause.

"Thanks, guys!" I said enthusiastically. We started walking back towards the cabins. "Chiron said to start at a library to look for information about a 'world without pain'."

"What did the prophecy say anyway?" Tamani said. I took a deep breath and recited the prophecy I'd unintentionally memorized.

"Plague shall strike, indebted need,

One shall search for the salvation cure,

Child of sea and craft, allies shall graft.

Offspring of half-blood family feuds cause floods.

In the world without pain, the cursed herb she shall reap

Never her soul, her dignity keep."

"Well, that's optimistic." Samantha said.

"Yeah." I said.

"So what's the game plan?" she asked. "This is your quest." I smiled.

"We're going to The Library of Congress." I said.

"D.C?" asked Tamani.

"Yeah." I answered. I turned to face them. "Get some sleep, we have a big day tomorrow."


	4. Chapter 3 and a half

Aside Note:

Here is a family breakdown of everyone in my fan fiction so far, because I even confused myself.

* * *

Percy Jackson

Annabeth Chase

_ Cassandra (13)_

* * *

Jason Grace

Piper McLean

_ Tamani (14)_

_ Summer (11)_

_ Hale (7)_

* * *

Frank Zhang

Hazel Levesque

_ Marie (12, twin)_

_ Tanner (12, twin)_

_ Samantha (13)_

_ Eve (5)_

_ Jack (2)_


	5. Chapter 4 - Cassandra

Demigod Offspring Chapter 4

* * *

CASSANDRA

* * *

Before we left the following morning, Argus gave us backpacks with mortal money, first aid supplies, flashlights, food, and nectar and ambrosia along with other demigod survival tools. We set off on a flying chariot pulled by my favorite pegacorn, Eros. After the alliance between Greece and Rome, we combined our herds of pegasi and unicorns. Unintentionally, they mated and, poof! We got pegacorns.

We headed for Washington D.C. to go to The Library of Congress. Since it was the largest library in the world, I figured they must have something where we could find a world without pain.

In short, after hours of searching, Tamani finally found some information about where such a place could be. We were about to give up when he came across Herodotus's _Histories_ Book IV, written in 450 BC. In Chapters 32–36, he mentions a far north land called Hyperborea. The book said,

"Never the Muse is absent

From their ways: lyres clash and flutes cry

And everywhere maiden choruses whirling.

Neither disease nor bitter old age is mixed

In their sacred blood; far from labor and battle they live.

Neither by ship nor on foot would you find

The marvelous road to the assembly of the Hyperboreans."

"'Neither by ship, nor on foot.'" I said. "That means we have to travel by air. Which is great, because we just so happen to have a flying chariot."

"But aren't the hypoboreans monsters?" Samantha asked.

"No," I said. "They're actually peaceful. They're perfectly safe unless they breathe on you, but they normally don't pay attention to demigods."

"Yeah, Uncle Percy and Aunt Annabeth saw them on their quests." Tam said.

"What are we waiting for?" Samantha said with a smile.

"There's a map in here too." Tam said. We all strained to see the faint writing.

"Well, it looks like we're going to Russia!" I said. Before starting off, we stopped at Walmart to stock up on supplies. We were going to need a lot more than our Camp Half-Blood t-shirts and jeans if we were going to survive in northern Russia. 'Russia.' I thought. 'Great. I hate the cold.'

After going shopping for doughnut holes and winter jackets, we set off for the land without pain. The chariot ride was twelve hours, so we took four hour watch shifts. During Samantha's turn, Tamani and I both fell asleep. I woke to find my head on his chest and his hand tangled in my hair. We were covered in a thick blanket that Samantha must have thrown over us while we slept.

I jerked away from him, and my hair got stuck between his fingers. Samantha looked back and laughed as Tamani muttered a distracted apology and went back to sleep.

I looked at my watch and realized that Samantha had taken my shift as well as her own. I put a hand on her shoulder.

"Why did you take my shift, Samantha? You could've woken me up." I said. She yawned.

"Sorry, but you guys looked so cute!" she said. I glared at her. She got the message and laid down to go to sleep as I took the reins.

'Does Tam _like_ me?' I asked myself. 'Do I _want_ him to like me?' I actually had felt safe in Tamani's arms. I _liked_ it. I shook off the thought while silently cursing Aphrodite for making me think that. Instead, I focused on driving.

Two hours later, Tam was shaking me awake. "We're here." He said. We had landed on the tundra, but I could see lights of a village in the distance.

"I can tell." I said as my teeth chattered. Wordlessly, he put his jacket around my shoulders. I tried to give it back, but he wouldn't let me.

"I like the cold." He said. That's one thing we didn't have in common. Was he trying to make me like him? If he was, it was working. Unfortunately for me.

"Where should we start looking?" Samantha asked.

"Truthfully, I don't know." I said. "I haven't really thought this far." They both nodded.

"We need to find shelter." Tamani said. "Tomorrow we'll go to the village over there." He pointed towards the lights. It felt nice to have someone else taking charge. He immediately got to work. His hands moved fast as he tied cloth and ropes together to make a tent. He gestured for Samantha and me to move our things into the makeshift shelter. Then he started making a smaller tent for himself and lit a fire for us to keep warm. He was so gentlemanly. I was glad I had him for a friend.

I didn't sleep well that night and went to sit outside by the glowing embers of the fire. Tam had fallen asleep on the ground while keeping watch. I told him we didn't need it, but he insisted. Although he had said he liked the cold earlier, now he was shivering in the snow. I laid his jacket and inside his tent and covered him with my warm blanket. He looked so peaceful, laying there.

As I stared into the fire, I thought about all my friends. How could I survive without them? They had always been there for me when I needed them, and I wasn't sure I had done the same. I made a silent resolution to try and do better. I went back inside my tent and fell asleep after a few minutes of laying down.


	6. Chapter 5 - Tamani

Demigod Offspring Chapter 5

* * *

TAMANI

* * *

I woke up in the snow with Cass's blanket covering me. What a good guard I am. Cass had seemed kind of peeved that I insisted on keeping watch during the night, but I couldn't bear the thought of her getting hurt. Her dad had sent me and iris message the morning before we left asking me to take care of his daughter. Well, it wasn't really a question. More of a command. He was so protective of his daughter, it was cute. Anyway, I had promised him that I would watch out for Cass. I would've done it anyway even if Uncle Percy hadn't asked me. Cass and Samantha and I are basically family. We've known each other from birth and our parents have known each other even longer. I was only a year older than the two girls, but I felt an obligation to take care of them.

There was one thing that worried me, though. The night before camp started again, I'd had a very disturbing dream. In my dream, Aphrodite was speaking to me. I'd never really liked the goddess of love, but I had to admit that she was beautiful. She always looked so young, it was weird to think of her as my grandmother.

"Tamani Grace! You are the product of one of my _favorite_ stories!" She'd squealed. "Oh, and I have the most _perfect _story picked out for you, my dear! It will be ever so entertaining! The son of Jason Grace and Piper McLean with the daughter of Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase! It will be _quite _the scandal among the gods!"

Ever since that dream I had been determined not to like Cass, but during the chariot ride, I had lost myself. She was so easy to talk to, yet I kept my mouth shut for fear I would say something stupid. I couldn't deny I had feelings for her.

I cursed Aphrodite under my breath as I rolled over. I could smell sausage being cooked over a fire. I willed my sore muscles to get up. Cass was stirring the sausage while Samantha polished her bow. I looked down by her feet and saw the carcass of a large male reindeer.

"Wha..." I started to say. The girls both grinned.

"Girls can hunt too!" Samantha said with a pouty face. "We don't need _men_ to do all the dirty work!" I smiled.

"You would make a good Hunter, Samantha. I'm sure I could arrange for my aunt to hook you up!" I said with a mischievous smile.

"Actually," she teased.

"Time for breakfast!" Cass said in a singsong voice. We all dug in. I hadn't realized how hungry I was. We hadn't eaten since the previous morning. "Does it taste okay?" Cass asked with a worried look on her face. "I've never cooked reindeer before!"

"Are you kidding? It tastes amazing!" I said without swallowing my food.

"Tam!" she scolded. "Chew up your food!"

"Yes, mother." I said. She smiled at me, and with the rising sun, her hair looked like gold. I tried not to think about how pretty she looked. Instead, focused on the quest. After breakfast, we packed up camp and set out for the village.

When we got there, we started asking around to see if anyone had ever heard of Hyperborea, but most people slammed the door in our face.

Finally, we came to an old man's house. He invited us in and started talking in rapid Russian. I couldn't follow any of it, but Cass sat forward on the couch we were squished one. When the man was done telling the story, Cass said something to him that I couldn't understand. 'She knows Russian?' I asked myself. She's nice, pretty, can cook, _and _she speaks another language. 'I am doomed.' I thought. As Cass thanked the man and we got up to leave, he tried to offer us some cookies that looked like they had been made out of bricks, but we politely declined. When we were alone again, Cass translated what the old villager had told her.

"He said that legends among his people tell of an ancient land beyond the Khibin mountains. The land is said to be inhabited by snow giants that can never be killed. The mountains are impossible to climb and you can't sail around them to the other side, so that's probably why Herodotus said that you can't get there by land or sea. We'll have to take Eros over the mountain range, and hopefully we'll reach Hypoborea and find the moly for Rachel." She said.

"You speak Russian?" I asked.

"Yeah." She said. "At least enough to understand what he was trying to say. Along with around 37 other languages. Mom made me learn them, but I never thought I'd have to actually use them." Samantha and I simply stared at her in wonder. "What?" she said. "My mom's a daughter of Athena!" I shrugged.

We started walking back towards the chariot when I heard a twig snap behind us. I turned around, but Cass and Samantha kept walking.

"Did you hear that?" I asked.

"No," Cass said. "Is something wrong?"

"Um, I must be imagining things." I said. If they hadn't heard it, it was probably nothing to worry about.

I heard it again. I whipped out my sword.

"Are you okay, Tamani?" Samantha asked.

"I could swear I'd heard something!" I said. Cass put her hand on my arm. She felt unnaturally warm.

"Let's go, Tam. We haven't got much time." She said as she bent down to ties her shoelace. I don't know how I sensed what was going to happen, but I tackled her to the ground. That's when the arrow embedded itself in the tree right where Cass's head was seconds ago.

"Run!" I yelled to Cass and Samantha. They turned and sprinted towards the chariot. I turned to face the enemy, but I couldn't see anything. I heard a slight whoosh of air and jumped to the side as a sword swung inches away from my arm. What were these things? Cass must have realized who the attackers were, because she was running towards me, yelling something, but I couldn't hear her. Suddenly my feet were swept out from under me and I was hanging upside down. It felt like there was a rope tied around my feet, but I couldn't see anything.

Cass had reached me by now. She knelt in the snow and placed something small in front of her. Suddenly I could see dozens of little creatures running around the forest. I realized what Cass had set on the ground. It was a golden drachma. All of the little _things_ swarmed around the coin, picking it up and running away.

Cass smiled at me, probably trying not to laugh as she swiped her knife above my feet. My head hit the ground. Hard.

"Oops!" She said. "Let's hurry and get back to the chariot before those things come back."

"What were those things?" Samantha asked when we had reached the chariot.

"Gremlins." Cass said. "They're little snow creatures. Mom told me about them. They're attracted to gold and are invisible until they get really excited and they can be really annoying."

I felt really dumb. I got hung by my feet from a tree by little snow creatures? I was supposed to be protecting Cass, but now she was rescuing me. I'd have to step it up.

"Let's go." I said gruffly. I could hear Samantha giggle as I took the reins.


	7. Chapter 6 - Cassandra

Demigod Offspring Chapter 6

* * *

CASSANDRA

* * *

Pretty soon after Tamani got hog-tied by the gremlins, we were flying over the Khibin mountains. As we passed the last crag, Tam let out a low whistle. The landscape was pure white, and beautiful in its own way. There seemed to be nothing but snow for miles, but as I looked around I saw a frozen lake off the right of us. In the center of the lake there was a small island.

"Tam, look." I said pointing to the island. His eyes widened as he took in the view.

"Back up!" He hissed. Eros hid the chariot behind a large boulder. I was confused.

"Isn't this where we're supposed to go?" Asked Samantha.

"Didn't you see the standard?" Tam said. I peeked back around the rock. Sure enough there was a small Roman legion gathered on the island. They seemed to be guarding something. The standard wasn't like the 12th legion's eagle at all. This standard was in the form of a wolf. One of the soldiers was holding a flag that was flapping in the wind. Four of his comrades held a sedan chair with someone who looked like the leader on top of it.

"Why would there be a Roman legion out here in the middle of nowhere?" I muttered.

"I'm going to go see what they're guarding." Tamani said.

"Wait!" I stopped him by putting my hand on his chest. "We don't know who they are or if they're friendly. You could get hurt. Do you see those spears?" He grabbed my hand.

"I'll be careful." He said, looking into my eyes. As he snuck away, Samantha rolled her eyes.

"He just wants to prove he's a 'big man'. He got humiliated by the little snow thingies." She scoffed.

"Gremlins." I corrected.

"Whatever." She said, sitting down in the snow. 'Please be safe, Tam.' I thought as I watched him make his way towards the frozen lake, hiding behind boulders and snow drifts when he saw one of the guards look his way. After about ten minutes I sat beside Samantha and started drawing in the snow absentmindedly. A little later Tam came jogging up to us.

"Saw... what… they… were… guarding." He panted. He took a breath. "It looked like a plant. It could be what we're looking for. What was it called?" Tam asked.

"_Moly_." I said. "But there must be at least twenty guys out there! I'd be impossible to fight them all! Did you find any other information?" I asked Tam.

"Yeah, the leader says his name is Augustus. He seems really self-centered. He's tall and skinny with blonde hair. He looked about our age or older, surprisingly, and was sitting next to an older guy who looked exactly like him." He said. Tam's description of the leader of the rogue legion reminded me of someone, but I couldn't put my finger on it. As I was trying to figure out where I would know him from, we heard a loud sound, like a fog horn.

"Form up!" a voice shouted. My knees almost buckled, but Tam caught me.

"What's wrong, Cass?" Samantha asked with a worried look on her face. Tam set me down on the ground.

"That voice," I whispered. It was the voice from my dream. High and nasally like that of a boy who hadn't reached puberty yet. 'You'll never succeed, the seer will die!' the voice had said. I thought hard about Tamani's description of the kid he saw. Tall, blonde, skinny. It sounded like Octavian, one of the Romans totally against uniting the camps. My dad hated him. The older man must be Octavian, and the younger one, Augustus, must be his son. I told Tam and Samantha my theory.

"But I thought Octavian was exiled by Reyna and the rest of the Roman leaders after the war!" Tam said.

"He was. It looks like he came out here and started his own legion." I said. "That doesn't matter. We need a pla…"

Before I could finish my sentence, a hand clamped over my mouth and something oily was shoved into my mouth and tied behind my head. I tried to turn around to see my attacker, but my hands and feet were tied in a split second.

I turned to see Tamani struggling against the Romans. Tam's fist made contact with the first soldier's stomach. I wanted to scream as a second warrior hit Tam's head with the butt of his spear. He crumpled to the ground as Octavian's men tied him up similar to me and picked him up like a rag doll, gruffly forcing me to move along with them. Tears pricked my eyes. I twisted my head around, trying to find Samantha. I couldn't see her, and I prayed that she had escaped. All of a sudden something foul-smelling was placed under my nose and I passed out.


	8. Chapter 7 - Tamani

Demigod Offspring Chapter 7

* * *

TAMANI

* * *

I opened my eyes and immediately wished I hadn't. My head was pounding in my ears and I could feel a humongous knot forming on my head where the spear butt had hit. I looked around. I was laying on the floor of a small holding cell that was dirty, dark, and damp. Octavian's soldiers had taken away our weapons and supplies.

Through the bars separating me from the next cell, I could see Cass curled up in a ball. If those stupid, lying, senseless Romans had done anything to hurt her, I would… I crawled over to the bars.

"Cass," I whispered. "Are you okay?" She turned towards me with a tearstained face. It was killing me to see her like this. I'd never seen her cry before.

"I'm fine. You look terrible, though." She said. "Did they hurt you?"

"Just a little." I stuck my hand through the bars to grab hers. "We'll be okay, Cass. They didn't get Samantha, she'll find help." She scooted closer and leaned her head against mine.

"I'm scared, Tam. What are they going to do to us?" Cass said.

"It'll be okay." I reassured her. Then, we heard a scraping noise, like a lock being slid out of place, and a bright light filled the room. A guard held the heavy door open and gruffly spoke to us.

"On your feet." He said. "Octavian wants to speak with you." The guard proceeded to unlock the cell doors and chain us together. We were shoved into the sunlight and I fought to blink the dark spots out of my eyes. We walked for a few minutes then entered a large tent. The soldier forced us to our knees in front of a large chair. I looked up and saw a large throne-like chair on which Octavian was sitting. I wanted to spew out insults and foul language, but I kept my mouth shut.

"Well, the little demigods who have been spying on our treasure. Who are you?" he said, sneering. Cass and I didn't answer. Suddenly, there were Roman _spathas _at our throats. "I said, who are you?" He said with and evil smirk.

"My name is Cassandra." Cass said.

"I'm Tamani." I said.

"Who is your godly parent?" Octavian asked. Cass glanced at me.

"We're both children of…" I searched for a god. "Athena." I lied. Hopefully it convinced Octavian.

"Is that so? _Greek_ demigods." The skinny blonde spat. "Then I shall enjoy killing you. Romans don't favor _Athena_ very much. In fact, I, especially _loathe_ her. Yes, this will be enjoyable indeed." I mentally slapped myself for not choosing a Roman god. He rubbed his beard. "Lock them up again, I don't feel like killing a few children today. Perhaps tomorrow." He said.

We were thrown - again - into the holding cell.

After we were alone, we started planning our escape in hushed whispers. Cass had seen where they stowed our weapons, in a storehouse close to our prison. The guards had said we were to appear before Octavian and his son the following morning. We were going to overtake the guards right when they opened our cells, grab our weapons and the moly, and run for our lives and hope to meet up with Samantha. After sitting doing nothing for a few hours, I saw the sun go down and laid down to go to sleep as Cass did the same.

The following morning, the guards came just as we had predicted. Before we could put our plan into action, an arrow was sticking out of both of the guards' throats and Samantha's head poked through the ceiling. We looked at her in amazement, but she just laughed and landed gracefully beside us. She told us how she had cut a hole in the canvas ceiling of the prison and hid during the night. Cass and Samantha hugged.

"I knew you would rescue us!" Cass said. "But we have to get our weapons and the moly." Samantha held up a small bag.

"Done." She said.

"How did you get that without them noticing?" I asked her.

"Easy, I just replaced it with another plant that looked similar. Now we just have to escape without them catching us." she said.

"Easier said than done." I grumbled.

"We can do it." Cass said.

We shouldered our weapons and stepped into the sunlight. Before anyone realized what was going on, we had immobilized almost all of Octavian's men and jumped on Eros.

As we flew away, I could hear Octavian screaming orders at his men and shaking his fist in the air at us. We collapsed in the chariot and broke out into hysterical laughter.

"We did it!" we all said, giving high fives all around. Eros snorted and pawed the air, veering towards a grassy field.

"He probably just wants to eat." Cass said. "We_ have_ been working him hard lately." We stopped in the field and spread out a blanket to have a snack and let Eros graze.

After our picnic, we laid on our backs staring up at the clouds. "So it's back to camp?" I asked.

"No," Cass said. "Chiron said to bring the moly directly to Olympus. Rachel needs it as fast as possible. We're going to New York."

We cleaned up and started to get back in the chariot. Suddenly, I heard something behind us. We whipped our heads around, and saw…

* * *

haha, cliffhanger!


	9. Chapter 8 - Cassandra

Demigod Offspring Chapter 8

* * *

CASSANDRA

* * *

….a manticore. 'Great.' I thought. Another monster. My dad had fought this particular terror before, and I remembered him saying that it shot poison darts.

"Don't let it shoot you!" I yelled to Tam and Samantha. We all hoisted our weapons and advanced. As the manticore aimed his tail to send a dart flying towards us, we scattered in three different directions, moving as if we could read each other's minds. Samantha managed to shoot and arrow, but it just stuck in the monster's reptilian armor. The only unprotected areas were his face and neck. As we moved around the manticore in a circle, it seemed confused about which one of us to shoot. We needed a plan. Somehow, we all understood what we had to do. Samantha scaled a tree so she could aim better while Tam and I rushed the manticore. After a minute of desperate fighting, I was knocked to the ground and my sword skittered away across the frozen ground. I could see Samantha trying to shoot, but she kept missing because she didn't want to hit me or Tam. A sharp pain burst in my chest as I slammed into the ground. Great, a broken rib.

As the manticore whipped his tail around, ready to kill me with a poison dart to the chest, I accepted the fact that I was going to die. Hopefully Samantha could finish off the already-wounded monster and she and Tam could take the moly back to Mount Olympus without me. Tears pricked my eyes as I thought of the baby brother I would never get to meet.

I closed my eyes and waited for the final blow.

It never came.

I opened my eyes and saw Samantha nock three arrows into her bow and release them simultaneously. The manticore fell back, but released a final dart, headed straight for my chest, again. A blur flashed in front of my eyes and I heard the sound of a body crash down beside me. Samantha jumped down from the tree and sprinted to where I was laying. Suddenly I realized what had happened.

Tam had jumped in front of me before the dart could make contact.

He had taken the blow to save me. Tears flowed down my face as I struggled to sit up and crawl over to his lifeless, inert body. 'Please don't be dead, please don't be dead!' I prayed to every god I could think of. I rolled him over and his eyelids fluttered. The dart had hit him in the stomach. I took a deep breath. Not a fatal wound. But it _was_ poisoned.

"Get my pack! Quick!" I yelled to Samantha. She ran to get it. We didn't have much nectar and ambrosia left, but hopefully it would be enough. I put my head to his chest, my messy brown hair falling over his bloodstained body. He was still breathing, but his heartbeat was faint. 'The moly!' I thought. But, Chiron had said there would only be enough to heal one person.

I was faced with an impossible choice. The world was depending on me to save the oracle, but _my_ world would stop if Tam died. Should I save the oracle, or the boy I loved?

Samantha thrust the backpack into my arms and I scrambled around it for the nectar and ambrosia. Crap, we had even less than I thought we did. My hands trembled as I force fed the healing foods to Tamani. His pale face got a little more color, but I was worried that it wouldn't work. I took a deep breath and reached for the healing herb. A surprisingly strong hand grabbed my wrist before I could reach it. I turned with tears in my eyes as Tamani whispered,

"I'll be fine Cass. Go…" his voice trailed off and his eyes closed, but he still held my hand. All I wanted to do was curl up in a ball and cry myself to sleep, but I had to save him.

"Help me get him to the chariot!" I said to Samantha. She shook off the shock and we made a seat with our arms to carry Tamani to safety. When we got to the chariot, we covered him with every blanket we could find. "Go, Eros!" I yelled. We were off.

Two hours later, we arrived in Manhattan, but Tam was looking even paler. I was so worried, I could hardly think. 'What would mom and dad do?' I thought. We pulled up next to the Empire State Building entrance. I told Samantha to wait with Taman and I'd be back as soon as I could. My whole body was numb as I rode the elevator up. When the doors opened, I was amazed. Mom had done a really good job remodeling this place. As I stepped into the hall of the gods, my agony melted away and I couldn't feel the sharp pain in my chest anymore.

I walked up to Zeus and knelt at his feet. As I presented the plant to him, he smiled at me.

"You have done well, Cassandra Jackson." He turned to Athena and Poseidon. "Your granddaughter is a very remarkable girl." He said. He handed the moly to Apollo. "Go heal your oracle." He said as the sun god bowed and rushed into a side room. I turned to get back to Tam, the worry bubbling up in my chest until it felt like it would explode, but Zeus' voice stopped me.

"Don't you want your reward, my dear?" he boomed.

"I wasn't aware there was a reward," I said warily.

"But of course!" He said with a jolly laugh. "Whatever you want, it is yours. You have saved the oracle."

"I just want to get back to my…friend." I said with a sniffle, not trusting myself to speak without bursting into tears. I turned to go. Zeus appeared beside me and pulled a small vial out of his robes.

"This vial will heal any injury. Take it to your friend." He held out a hand for me to shake. I grasped it, then pulled him towards me for a hug. I enthusiastically thanked him, feeling hope for the first time in a long while. I dashed out into the elevator. As soon as I left Mount Olympus, I could feel my broken rib again, but I didn't care. I rushed out of the building to the chariot. I didn't know what the mortals saw with the Mist, but all that mattered was that I could save him.

I jumped into the chariot and uncapped the vial.

"He's not good." Samantha said.

I ignored her and spoke softly to Tamani. "They gave me this for you, Tam. It'll help you." As I pressed the potion between his lips, he took a shuddering breath. His skin was tinged slightly green, the color of poison. It was killing me to see him like this.

I couldn't breathe. "Please work, please work." I whispered, tears falling down my face. I slumped onto the seat of the chariot and placed his head in my lap. Nothing was happening and I was ready to give up. Samantha put her hand on my shoulder with a grim look on her face.

"Cass," she began. But I couldn't answer because my head was pulled towards Tamani's and my lips were on his.

"Tam!" I scolded. But he just smiled and fell asleep. I wanted to stay like that forever, but we had to go. "Let's get him back to camp." I told Samantha. "Giddy up!" she said to Eros.

I didn't realize how exhausted I was, but both Tam and I were asleep when I felt someone lift us out of the chariot and carry us to the infirmary. I felt ambrosia being placed in my mouth and fell into a dreamless sleep.


	10. Chapter 9 - Cassandra

Demigod Offspring Chapter 9

CASSANDRA

I sat bolt upright with one thought in my mind. 'Tamani!' My head screamed. I saw Tam on the bed next to me and fell back as I remembered what had happened. 'I saved him. He's fine' I told myself. My head was killing me. A voice beside me laughed and I turned to see Samantha smiling at me.

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty." She said. "Here, drink this." The nectar tasted like eggs and ham. "Chiron wants to debrief you when you're ready."

"Is Tam okay?" I asked. I tried to get up, but had to put my head between my knees.

"I said when you're ready!" Samantha said. "And Tamani is fine. He's just sleeping. I'll meet you at the Big House in half an hour. You should probably take a shower. You stink!" She danced out of my reach before I could punch her. I stood up and walked over to where Tam was still sleeping. He looked a lot better than he had earlier, and I wondered if he remembered our kiss. He probably didn't, and I chided myself for even thinking it. Despite my better judgment, I leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"Get well soon, Tam. You totally owe me a better kiss when you wake up." I said. I could swear I saw him smile in his sleep.

After my debriefing, I went back to the infirmary. I felt bad that I wasn't spending time with anyone else, but I didn't really trust anyone else to take care of Tam, not after I almost lost him. I slumped in the chair next to his bed, exhausted just from a short walk to the Big House. Right before I fell asleep, someone tried to get me to get up and eat something, but I just waved them off.


	11. Chapter 10 - Tamani

Demigod Offspring Chapter 10

TAMANI

I woke up to see Cass sprawled in the chair next to my bed, asleep. Her hair was a mess, but she looked good. What was that smell? Burned pegacorn hair? I smirked. 'She looks so cute when she's asleep.' I thought. I couldn't exactly remember what had happened. The last thing I remembered was kissing Cass when she gave me some kind of antidote for the manticore poison. Jumping in front of Cass to save her from the manticore's dart was not the smartest thing I've ever done. 'But it was worth it.' I thought as I stared at the sleeping girl. 'I kissed Cass.' I realized. Her eyelids fluttered and she smiled.

"You're awake." She said.

"Barely. How about that kiss?" I replied. She didn't answer, but held some ambrosia to my lips.

"Eat up, lover boy." She said. I obeyed, and pulled her toward me for another kiss. This time, she kissed me back.

* * *

**EPILOGUE IS COMING SOON! **

**_PLEASE_ REVEIW! COOKIES FOR ANYONE WHO DOES!**


	12. Epilogue

Demigod Offspring – Epilogue

Percy paced back and forth in the waiting room.

"Calm down! Annabeth will be fine." Sally said. Percy's mom started to get up. "I'll go check on her for you." Percy nodded thankfully. Cassandra, Tamani, and Samantha walked into the waiting room.

"Did I miss it?" Cass asked.

"No," Percy said, his brows furrowed. His daughter laughed.

"You're worrying too much, dad! You guys have done this before. I turned out fine!" she said. Sally poked her head out of the door.

"Come and see your son, Percy!" she said, the smile of a proud grandmother etched on her face. Cass smiled.

"I wanted a baby brother!" she said. Percy almost tripped over his feet walking towards the door.

The sound of crying filled the small hospital room. The newborn baby was placed in Percy's arms as Annabeth slumped into the bed, exhausted. He held the baby out for his wife to see.

"He's beautiful, Annabeth." Percy said. She smiled tiredly.

"What should we name him, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked him.

"Charles." He said. "After Beckendorf."

"Charlie, for short. I think his middle name should be Tyson." Percy smiled.

"That's a great idea, Wise Girl." He said as he cuddled his new son. "You look beautiful, Annabeth." She blushed.

"No, I don't. I just had a baby!" she said.

Cassandra opened the door and tiptoed in.

"Can I hold him?" she asked. "What's his name?" Percy handed the baby to his daughter.

"His name's Charlie Tyson Jackson." He said. Cass smiled, thinking of all the things she would get to do with her new baby brother when he grew up. She would train with him, fight with him, and tell him lots of stories about her parents' adventures and her own experiences with her friends at camp.


End file.
